


Vålnad

by NeverBeenACorpse



Category: Halo
Genre: Other, Short One Shot, Touching
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En väldigt kort berättelse om ett möte med en okänd skapelse. Känslomässig, intensiv, men kort och utan någon historia bakom.<br/>Bara ett plötsligt, tillfälligt möte mellan en väldigt tursam Spartan-ll och något oförklarligt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vålnad

Mina händer gled igenom hans rustning, och jag kunde känna hans skinn. Han måste varit lika chockad som mig, lika fascinerad vid min beröring som jag var vid att känna hans muskler, den bara huden mot mina fingrar.  
Jag undrar om han såg mig som ett hot, men var för ställd för att agera? Allt hade han kunnat hantera, förutom ett spöke likt mig vars kropp så enkelt kan gå igenom hans rustning men fortfarande röra vid hans hud. Men han har levt igenom så mycket, sett saker ingen människa kunnat se eller förklara, han har upplevt mer än vad som var väntat när de skapade honom, de som skickade honom på detta uppdrag när allt ändrade sig, allt har blivit annorlunda. Han har upplevt så mycket. Inte kan det här vara så chockande att han inte kan reagera? Han lät mig komma nära.  
Jag drar fingrarna över hans mage, musklerna i hans bröst, upp över axlarna och nerför hans armar. Han låter mig. Det måste vara så, han låter mig göra det. Varför? Jag är en okänd varelse, och därmed en fiende. En fiende som kan ta sig igenom hans rustning och röra hans kropp som om han vore naken. Som om han stod framför mig utan något alls - endast hans kropp, musklerna som jag känner med fingrarna och kan se framför mig i det svaga ljus som lyser här. Vart är vi? Jag vet inte. Men jag rör vid honom. Vad mer är av vikt?  
Han rör på huvudet, jag tror han försöker säga något, jag tror… mina händer håller hans midja, minskar avståndet mellan oss och jag hör hur hans vapen ramlar i marken. Metall mot metall. Hur skulle jag reagera, om jag blev utsatt för det här? Hans träning är enorm, olik något annat, olik till och med även innan Spartan-IV programmet påbörjades. Jag kan inte rör vid honom längre. Det är fel. Det är… för mycket. Nej. Hans hud… nej.  
Jag släpper, backar, händerna om min kropp och ser honom. Kan inte tro mina ögon. Han. Här. Så nära. Så verklig. Det här är inte riktigt. Det är så fel, jag… Jag tror inte jag kan hantera det här.  
Ta aldrig av dig masken. Aldrig.  
Men jag måste känna ditt ansikte mot min hand, endast en gång.  
Han backar, förvirrad, hans händer faller till hans sidor som om han var påväg att hålla mig likt jag höll honom, som om hans händer skulle rört vid mina höfter. Kanske skulle hans hans fingrar röra vid min hud, pressas in i mitt kött, greppar hårt om höfter och midja och axlar om vartannat när han tränger djupt in i mig… nej. Jag backar, skriker, det här är inte verkligt, det här kan inte hända, jag flyr.  
Långt bort.  
Jag är inte här längre.  
Jag finns inte längre. Och han är ensam kvar. Så klart. Alltid.  
Hur skulle jag någonsin kunna ändra det?

**Author's Note:**

> Dock så gillar jag den här tanken enormt... kanske kommer arbeta ut den massa mer vid ett annat tillfälle. Maybe even in english, for a wider audience?


End file.
